


As You Fall, You'll Find that You Can Fly

by XxOopsHiLarryxX



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Caring Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as the story progresses, Internalized Misogyny, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Protective Louis, Sexist Language, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxOopsHiLarryxX/pseuds/XxOopsHiLarryxX
Summary: “Harry, love. This isn’t the 19th century. We are equals.”“But you’re a dom and I’m a sub, Lou. Your instinct is to control. Mine is to let that happen.”Or, the modernized BDSM AU where Harry was raised to think he’s inferior because he’s a sub and Louis was raised to believe he’s not superior just because he’s a dom.





	As You Fall, You'll Find that You Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first multi-chapter fanfiction. My knowledge of BDSM is extensive enough to get me by in this fic and quite frankly, I've been wanting to see a story like this for a while.

A beta who has written multi-chapter fics before would be greatly appreciated. So, until further notice, this A/N will be it. 

Tumblr: blogineedalifeuniverse

(A few days have passed, and I'm still searching for a beta. I really don't think I can write this completely by myself)


End file.
